The Tale of Friends and Family
by Temporal-Parody-Box
Summary: Do you know those things that happen every day that you plan to one day tell your kids? How you met your friends, how you met your loved one? Then there are those stories you never plan to tell? This is all of that and a bag of chips. KidLiz, SoMa, StarTsu and more. How they started, and where they'll end up. After manga timeline. May be M later.
1. The Runaway Bride

_**The Tale of Friends and Family**_

_Chapter One: The Runaway Bride_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any characters mentioned._

_I do not own the picture shown; found on Gaia, unsourced._

_Pairings: KidLiz, StarTsu, SoMa, mentions of other couples._

_There are children in the future that could use better names, so please review and send some ideas of both girl and boy names for all couples._

_This is from the LiveJournal I just finished taking down, and it's being rewritten, so please do not claim I stole it._

_I cut out the prologue because I didn't like it and I reeeaaally didn't want to try and find a way to rewrite it. However, 'The Disaster' will be constantly brought up for you._

_No beta's so be nice._

* * *

It had been nearly two years since 'The Disaster' happened; Liz had taken Patti and had ran off with some worked-out rich class-act and Kid had tried creating his relationship to the most unthought-of of person small group of friends had known. Twenty months since the big fight between Liz and Kid happened. 'The Disaster' wasn't ever allowed to be spoken of; so it was just given the title and left at that.

* * *

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, pulled out my heart..."

"This guy's way of saying hello makes me want to kill myself..." Black Star muttered.

"You know, it's really not that bad." Soul flashed an awkward smile, trying to find some way to cheer the older up. "I mean, at least you didn't get married before the relationship crumbled."

"I tried to tell you dating Kim was a bad idea..." Maka sighed, shaking her head as she moved a cup of coffee closer to her friend. "Really, I'm surprised you two lasted this long..."

"Am I really that controlling?" Kid was mostly muttering to himself now, picking at the muffin that had been put in front of him by Tsubaki. Other people may try and count this as an intervention. Eight at night, Kid on the bright red couch, moping over the second failed relationship with the whole group of friends. Getting over failed relationships was going to be... well, hard. Both ended for the same reason: the interests could only put up with so much of his... well, everything that made him Kid. One ran out and they weren't even dating, the other had nearly killed him. "I just thought it would be nice... I thought this was practically guaranteed. She was so sweet, and quiet..."

"Yeah, but you kind of pushed her over the edge, didn't you?" Black Star really had never been much help, the blue haired quickly jabbed in the gut by Tsubaki.

"I just thought it was going to be real this time... Like, marriage and everything."

"You're only twenty-seven, you're so worried about it?" Maka frowned, glancing at the white haired next to her like he was crazy.

"Okay, you're hurting and upset. Want to know what'll make you feel better?" Black Star smiled, getting surprised looks all around. "Strip club, lets go!"

"It would just be really nice...I don't _want_ to be single, I want a real partner in life, I actually _want a wife_." Everyone was fidgeting, trying to find something to say when the knock at the door came. Soul glanced over at his roommate in confusion as he tried to think of who it could have been as the clock was nearing nine. Shooed to get the door by Maka, he kept his mouth shut as he opened the door. He didn't get a chance to say anything as he was knocked aside, barreled over as the two came in.

Soul only caught the flash of a woman in her wedding dress, slightly wet from the light rain that had started a little while ago, the one behind in a bright red bridesmaids dress. "Holy... Okay, and I just _want to be a millionaire."_ It wasn't fair that Kid got what he wanted just by a wish; he could wish hard enough too!

"_Liz_?" Maka stood straight up, eyes wide as the group turned to the woman who was trying to hold her dress, the rims soaked and muddle from puddles as she easily pulled Maka close

"Oh thank _Gods_ I found you Maka. I tried looking everywhere, and I just panicked, and I didn't know where else to go." Maka tried patting her back, everyone moving quickly to make room as Patti quickly pulled Kid into a tight hug.

"What on earth happened to you two? You're soaked!" Tsubaki was the first to jump up, running to find blankets somewhere in Maka and Souls home.

"Not to mention, _really_ dressed up..."

Liz pulled back just enough to look at who was left, seeing that Kid had run from Patti's grip to follow Tsubaki. "... I was just in the room getting ready, about half hour before the wedding... And I moved to check on Patti to make sure she was ready. And I realized... I was more relaxed and comforted with Patti by my side than I ever had been with Akane. I mean, I just started panicking and wondering _why_ I was doing this and _who_ I was doing it for... I just didn't know where to go, and I know that we've kind of drifted apart but you were the only person I knew who... wasn't invited to the wedding, but I kind of hope that doesn't make you throw us out."

"No! No of course not..." Maka smiled awkwardly, trying to get Liz to sit down and stop clinging to her.

"You see sis, I told you it would be okay." Patti easily took her sister, rubbing her head.

"No, no of course not. Come on, let me just... try and find you something to wear."

"Actually." Kid cleared his throat, stepping into the living room with the warm covers. Liz looked up, blue eyes wide. "There are still both your things at my home... You never sent for them, and you were both good weapons and roommates so..."

"Oh Kid, I didn't even see you!" She jumped from her sisters arms, wrapping her own around him. "Death, I've missed you too, I'm so sorry for all of this!"

The black haired managed not to collapse under pressure of a sobbing woman, wrapping the blanket around the large dress when he had the chance. "Really... It's fine..."

The older Thompson sister was starting to breath too quickly, Maka jumping up and running to find a paper bag. "Okay, hold on Liz just _breath. _Think of nice calming things..." She tried, handing it over.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens~!" Pattie started, clapping her hands before her sister glared at her.

"Pattie, it's okay. I'm better now..." She grumbled, crinkling up the bag.

* * *

"I just don't know what I'm going to do. When we left we were going to be Death Scythes... I can't just ask Kid to take us back." Maka glanced at her clock, frowning at the time.

"Well, from what I heard he didn't exactly replace you. Lord Death had him on and off with some other weapons but... it wasn't exactly the same. He mostly just went on missions with other groups so he would do whatever it is Reapers do..."

"I mean, Patti and I may have to get jobs and lets face it, we're trained for nothing really." Maka tired glancing at her phone, wondering if 'three in the morning' meant anything for anyone anymore.

"Welcome back to the real world Liz; it sucks. What were you doing anyway? I mean, Akane Hoshi?"

"I know... I met him a little while after I started to leave... He's from the N.O.T. classes, so I knew he'd understand a little about Kid at least, and I just needed someone to talk to..."

"Look... Liz, I love you, but I have to go to work in a few hours, and I really need some sleep..."

"You're right... I'm sorry Maka."

"You need some sleep too, okay?" The blonde quickly hung up, moving her phone to the bedside after turning it off. Really... This was too much for one night.

* * *

"I can't believe you just said that to me." Soul scoffed, relaxing in the Deathbucks seat, arms crossed.

"I can't believe you just said that~" Patti mimicked lightly in her sing-song voice, legs swinging in her seat next to Kid.

"What? I just said-"

"What, I just said~" Maka turned to the younger blonde, eyes narrowing.

"Patti, please, you're doing it again." Kid shook his head.

"Oops, sorry."

It had been two weeks since Liz and Patti's return, and while things were slowly getting back to normal, the group had still seen so little of Liz. Patti kept claiming her sister stayed locked up in her room, trying to think things through. It was a very mature response, so they all thought she'd grown a little. Then there were days like this when the Death Scythe, the school teacher, the combat teachers, and Lord Death's son got some down time to spend for a quick get-together.

"Look, all I said was you had a nice butt, just not a great one." Maka huffed, rolling her eyes as Black Star started cracking up.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't know a 'great butt' if it came up and bit you..." Soul grumbled, obviously put off.

"Well there's an image." Kid muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Would you guys like more coffee?" The six looked up at the familiar voice, confusion on most of their faces as Patti squealed.

"Wow sis, you look so grown up now in your uniform!"


	2. Moving On

_**The Tale of Friends and Family**_

_Chapter Two: Moving On_

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any characters from Soul Eater, Soul Eater NOT!, etc._

_Pairings: KidLiz, StarTsu, SoMa, mentions of other couples._

_Again, plans for children in the future, and since I'm re-writing this and editing it up, name ideas for any pairing of both genders would be appreciated._

_Moving from LiveJournal, not stolen. There was a mistype in the previous chapter; I did not mean to make that Chrona, that was supposed to be Kim, I was distracted since I was editing Forgotten in the Shadows..._

_I know I never really explained Chrona's place in this story other than Maka keeping an eye on him -NO FIGHTING ABOUT GENDER OR I SWEAR... I SWITCH BETWEEN, GET OVER IT PLEASE - but for Chrona I'd like to think that he didn't go _as_ crazy as the manga, but he was brought back to Shibusen... So there is a diverge from the manga, but not as badly as the anime._

_Also, thank you CapitalCheerios for the review, I'll try and do better! _

_Um, did get a comment on the LJ saying how short these were before, so I wanted to mention here that these are actually supposed to be little tidbits... Ya know, not drabbles because they're not 'exactly 100 words' but... kind of like that._

* * *

"Do you guys _always_ have to hang out here?" Maka tried to call out to the group, most of them unable to hear them over the running vacuum in the kitchen. "Seriously, Kid's house _is_ bigger!"

"You should be happy everyone loves you so much." Soul snickered from his spot on the couch, sighing as Patti started flipping through channels again, quickly. "Please, Patti, pick _one_."

Down time was getting slimmer between the three groups; so when the chance came it was quickly grabbed. For now, Maka and Soul had the day off for a very special occasion. The blonde Meister hurried into the living room, practically grabbing the drink from Black Stars hand as he was about to take a sip.

"You're through with this, right?"

"Yeah, you know, the swallowing slowed me down." He scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked at his white haired friend. "Man, what is _going on_ with her?"

"Who's trash is this?" Soul didn't get a chance to answer as the blonde woman started gathering up some crinkled paper.

"Oh uh... That's mine. I wrote a note to myself to clean up the kitchen for you... But then you started doing it, so I didn't need it and crumpled it up and..." He winched under the emerald glare. "And now I wish I was dead."

The infamous Maka Chop was quick as Soul found himself curled up on the floor, doing his best to ignore the laughter from his blue haired friend. Amber eyes peeked open to see the Meister quickly starting on fluffing the couch cushions and shooting a look to their other Weapon friend when Tsubaki tried to calm her and reassure her that she'd already cleaned the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, but I don't want my mom to think that I'm living like a slob." Maka shook her head, shooing Black Star off the couch so she could keep working on it.

"Maka, you're scaring me." Black Star shook his head, moving to help Soul up. "Didn't you say she wouldn't even be here for a week?"

"She could easily come earlier!" The blonde Meister froze up when the knock at the door sounded. "Everyone freeze! Nobody move!" Quickly she moved to open the door, smile wide until she was moved aside; the smile breaking to see Liz rushing through her finally tidy home instead of Kami.

"Hey, um, have you guys seen the engagement ring?" Already she was moving to look under the couch. Maka's fists clenched for a moment but decided that it wasn't worth getting into a fight for. "Tomorrow's going to be bad enough having to give it back to him... 'Hi Akane, remember me, the girl in the dress who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family'? Now I can't even find the damn thing...!"

"Don't worry Liz, we'll find it." Maka moved to help start looking. The apartment was finally spotless, that should make it easier after all.

"You're not ever going to turn into _that_, are you?" Black Star leaned over to the Death Scythe.

"... Nah, I think if I were to ever run away from the wedding, I'd let the girl keep the engagement ring." He snickered. "As for turning into Maka... I doubt my parents would bother. I think they preferred my imaginary friend over me when I was a kid so..."

* * *

"Would you like help?" Liz snapped up when she heard Kid's voice, the broom in her hand falling to the ground.

"Whoa, hey. The sign on the door says closed. How did you get in here Kid?"

"You didn't exactly lock it yet." The shinigami shook his head, picking the broom up. "So? Help?"

"Um... sure." The brunette smiled, plopping down into a seat as he started sweeping. She laughed lightly at the roll of his eyes.

"So I heard you found the ring. How did it go, with Akane? Were you nervous?"

"Well... A lot. I mean, you just got dumped, right? You get it."

The Meister sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at her. "I didn't get _dumped_. We had a disagreement... Chances are he's still upset, so try not to look too terrific if you run into him again. I know that's going to be hard for you..."

"Yeah right. He went on the honeymoon anyway with that Harudori girl." The long haired Weapon stood, taking the broom handle from his hands. "When did this all get so complicated? I mean, weren't you ever just really young? Ever thought that it would be easy to just fall in love and get saved from all the insanity?"

"Well... to be honest, not really." Kid offered a small smile. "I am glad you're back though."

"Yeah... It's good to be back."

* * *

"Thanks for having us over Liz." Maka smiled lightly, relaxing on the couch as the movie started.

"Yah well; Kid was dragged out by the guys - thank you by the way. You don't have to teach tomorrow and I don't have to deal with the insanity stunt I tried to pull anymore. Seemed like a reason to celebrate." The brunette smiled, propped with pillows from her room against the couch.

"And Tsubaki didn't have a mission~!" Patti chimed in. "So she came to the Slumber Party too!"

"Pattie, we're a little old to have 'slumber parties.' Board games, make-overs, talking about boys... That's all real childish." Liz shook her head, watching her sister already start making a dent in the bowl of popcorn. "Damn it Patti, you horndog; you couldn't find a movie that _didn't start with a sex scene?!" _

"I think it's a great movie!" She threw an un-popped kernel at her sister, laughing as Tsubaki practically hid her face in the pillow she was holding.

"She does _not_ seem to be enjoying that." Liz muttered under her breath, tuning out lightly. "He's being too aggressive."

"... Do you ever think about what the guys are like?" Maka didn't seem to realize she'd said that out loud until three pairs of blue eyes were on her. "... W-What?!"

"_Our_ guys?" Liz scoffed, shaking her head.

"I don't know, I feel funny talking about that..." Tsubaki muttered.

"As if, Tsubaki. You've had to have thought about it." When the other Weapon didn't respond, Liz took over. "I bet Black Star's like a child's ride; like the ones in the little parks? You just have to get on, and he just _goes_."

"I think he might surprise you. One time he was helping me put on my coat after I'd sprained my wrist; he was really gentle." The chain scythe flushed when it was her turn to be stared at before laughter caught on.

"Okay, Soul's a lot harder to read. He's like one of the suppressed guys you'd _have_ to seduce." Liz started again.

"I think that's all just an act. He's probably a lot more sophisticated than he seems." Maka shook her head, sitting up. "Maybe not as sophisticated as Kid..."

"Maka, _don't_." Liz shook her head, trying to tune back into the movie.

"Oh come on Liz. He can be really smooth." Tsubaki joined in with a smile. "You could easily picture him in bed-"

"I _really_ don't want to. You two didn't have to see him have tantrums for years; I can't imagine how that would work out in bed. Kid seeing _any_ woman naked could be a bad idea. Like, what if there's an asymmetric mole or birthmark, or tattoo, huh?"

"... Do you have a tattoo sis?" Patti peeked up from her spot behind the couch - when she had gotten there no one really was sure.

"Not the point! Look, the guy's crazy; Death have mercy on whoever he does end up with!"


End file.
